


Blue on green.

by Adebnamcareys



Category: CW Network RPF, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adebnamcareys/pseuds/Adebnamcareys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke/Lexa AU.</p>
<p>What happens when a mysterious, dark haired Jane Doe wanders alone into Clarke Griffin's hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know and I'll continue on with it!  
> Follow my tumblr- adebnamcareys.tumblr.com too because sometimes a girl needs some inspiration.  
> I'll also be posting updates there from time to time.

“Doctor!?” A young nurse pleaded, her eyes bloodshot and tired.

“I’m sorry. It’s too late”

Clarke’s heart was heavy as she switched off the boy’s life support, but she knew it had to be done. He was barely ten years old, his ash brown hair was draped over his eyes and his mouth was shut tight. The only sign of injury was the purple, bruise that grazed the side of his left temple, if she didn’t know better he could have been fast asleep.

“Time of death, 13:46pm” The blonde doctor said staring blanking at the clock.

This was the hardest part of the job, deciding whether a patient had enough strength to carry on or not.

“Nurse, alert his parents please”

Today was simply not her day and she couldn’t face seeing his weeping parents, not now.

“I’ll be in my office” She said simply before walking towards the exit and through the corridors that were busy and alive, unlike the kid she couldn’t save. Morbid, she knew but it was how she was forced to think.

Med school had prepared her for everything, for the surgeries, for the long hours, but nothing could prepare you for the lingering feeling of guilt that consumed you afterwards. Clarke Griffin had wanted to be a doctor since she was six years old. One autumn day, her class had found a dying butterfly during recess. It was spluttering and flapping around aimlessly on the ground without half it’s wing and it seemed to everyone like a lost cause. But Clarke had taken it home, put it in a jar with holes stabbed carefully into the lid, and nursed it back to almost full health (its wing never grew back much to her dismay, however). It’s a memory she treasured fondly. She brought the creature back into class for show and tell a few weeks later, excitement running through her veins. Her teacher beamed with proud eyes and her class couldn’t stop hugging her and telling her how amazing she was for saving their lame friend. She didn’t want to be a doctor for the praise though, she wanted to be one because the emotions she felt after showing her class that you could save something if you truly tried was something unexplainable. She’d never imagined how much it would hurt if you couldn’t save something, maybe if she failed to save the butterfly all those years ago she would have learned her lesson. They don’t tell you that in college you see, they never tell you. You have to suck it up and learn it the hard way that some people live and some people die despite the blood, sweat and tears you put into saving them.

When she reached her office she flung herself onto her disk chair and lay back into it. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a brief second until she was awoken abruptly by panicked knocks on the wooden door.

“Doctor Griffin?” She heard a male voice call

“Doctor?”

The man wasn’t giving up despite Clarke’s best attempt to play asleep, or dead for that matter. Rising cautiously from the chair she stretched her weary bones and cracked her back.

“Damn, I was asleep for too long” she thought as she walked towards the door making a mental note never to fall asleep in such a horrible chair again.

“Can I help you?”

The blonde intern was stood shaking at her door, his hands rubbing his temples. She couldn’t remember the last time the hospital had employed such lackluster students. When she was in med school was wasn’t great she could admit that, but she wasn’t this god damn crumby.

“I need your help” he begged “we got a patient in a few hours ago and, and I thought she was okay. We thought she just had a headache or something and Emily, well, she gave her some prescription pills to soothe it and it was okay but now.” He paused to take a breath “she’s having mini fits or something and we can’t stop it.”

Clarke bit down on her lip.

“Fucking interns.

Running down the corridor after the young boy she spun into the last room before the cafeteria. The room was empty except for the patient herself and the same nurse from a while ago. Taking up the patient’s board she examined it.

“Jane Doe?” Clarke said aloud sceptically.

“She wandered in here alone and refused to talk.” The intern replied.

“Great.”

His hands were visibly shaking as he clasped them together in front of his stomach. He was clearly shaken up from the patient’s seizures which was understandable to Clarke, they weren’t nice to see, especially the ones that involved foaming of the mouth.

“Go get a cup of coffee for yourself.”

She knew he was petrified of getting in trouble for maybe making this young girl worse and she was sure he would only get in her way.

“Emily, run me through it” Clarke demanded as she examined the girl.

She was roughly around the same age as she was, her hair was a dark shade of brown and her lips were plump and pink. She had no scars or any damage you could see without examining thoroughly and it was safe to say this girl was stunning.

“How’d you get here, huh?” Clarke asked as she eyed her sadly.

It was in that moment that Jane Doe began to convulse and shake.

“Seizures that aren’t foaming or close together, eh?”

Running her hands through the girl’s hair she could feel a slight bump forming just above her neck, someone had banged their head too hard that day it seemed.

“Give her some diastat and let me know in a couple hours if the seizures have stopped” Clarke said smiling softly to herself

“you’re not going to die today, lady”.

She couldn’t understand how a student doctor and a nurse couldn’t simply prescribe the drugs themselves but she checked herself. They’d probably subconsciously freaked one another out the moment Jane Doe had blacked out. The prescription meds were dumb, but they wouldn’t kill her for goodness sake. A couple hours had passed and it was finally the end of her shift. Collecting her bag from her office, she laid her coat on the deck and checked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sagging and her blonde hair was limp against her head, she looked positively ghastly. Nothing was going to stop her from collapsing onto her king size bed the minute she got home that’s for sure.

She only lived a couple of blocks from the hospital so she didn’t mind the walk home. It gave her time to think and to process every little event that had unfolded during the day past. It was still early March so the winter breeze was evident, especially at night. Clarke wrapped her jacket tightly around her chest and paced home. She couldn’t seem to rid her mind of the young boy she failed to save today, no matter how hard she tried, his little face haunted her thoughts. The only thing she was thankful for was avoiding his parents, unethical as it was, she couldn’t face them and their disappointed stares.

In attempts to forget about him she began to focus in on Jane Doe. Jane Doe, a girl maybe a year younger than she was, walking into a hospital alone (probably scared) with what seemed like nothing short of a traumatic head injury. How does that happen to someone? Shouldn’t your friends and family accompany you, especially if like Jane, you’re having a seizures as well? Do they not care? It just didn’t settle right in Clarkes mind, it made no sense. It troubled her.

After a short while she reached her apartment block. She smiled sweetly at her elderly neighbour who was about to hit the town for a wild night of blackjack and bingo on her way in. A wicked combination. Her building wasn’t anything flashy, it was the only thing a pre-med student could afford at the time and something inside her simply couldn’t give in and sell up. It was home. _Her home_. Her apartment was average size, covered with wallpaper her mother had forced her to put up as it felt more “homely”. They weren’t exactly to Clarke’s taste but they would do.

When she opened the door she was met with Bellamy’s mischievous smirk.

“I let myself in.” The taller boy mused as he munched on a pack of cheesepuffs.

“Hi.”

Clarke dropped her bag on the kitchen table and took a handful of cheesepuff’s from the opened bag. Bellamy was her next door neighbour, he’d moved in around the same time she did and they’d been best friends ever since.

“How was your shift?” He asked somewhat interested.

“So, so.”

“Not in the mood then?”

Clarke smiled half-heartedly at Bell before walking into her room and shutting the door behind her swiftly. It wasn’t awkward with him, he knew when she wanted to talk and when she didn’t. She knew he wouldn’t pry into her business until she was ready and it was one of her favourite things about him.

Clarke slept soundly for most of the night, she’d slept through multiple drunk calls from her ex Finn claiming how much he missed her and how much he was ready to change. She even missed a call from her mom but oddly one simple text message had awoken her from her slumber.

**_Emily:_ ** _Jane Doe is awake._

Rising immediately from her bed, she quickly fumbled on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. She’d only spend a half hour at the hospital and then come straight home. That was the plan. The urge to know Jane Doe’s story was too much to handle and her curiosity got the best of her. Bellamy was laid across her kitchen table fast asleep, guess he didn’t let himself out like she assumed he would. Laughing to herself, Clarke went back into her room and retrieved an old comforter from her closet and placed it on her best friend’s shoulders. Letting herself out quietly she practically ran to her work place.

When she reached the door of Jane’s room she knocked quietly.

“Come in.”

She was greeted with the girl sitting upright in her bed, a white bandage now placed around her head. Her eyes looked heavy and her lips were chapped but yet she was still a sight.

“I’m Dr. Griffin” Clarke smiled half-heartedly at the girl who was now watching her curiously.

Her gaze made Clarke uncomfortable, like she was being scrutinized or judged.

“How are you feeling?” She began as she studied the girl’s vitals.

“Fine.”

Taking a small light from her back pocket, Clarke began shining it into the girl’s deep green eyes.

“Look left please”.

Nodding in approval at the girl’s response she was sure that her drugs had done what she’d expected them to do. Jane Doe had no obvious signs of injury anymore and despite her obvious exhaustion Clarke couldn’t find a fault in her externally.

“How’s your head?”

“Hurts.” The girl replied with a shrug.

In that moment their eyes met, blue on green and Clarke couldn’t help but drop her gaze to the floor after her eyes lingered too long. She could feel her heart begin to race and she couldn’t fathom why. Maybe it was the mystery that lay behind those eyes, it had to be. Biting hard on her lip the blonde girl took a seat opposite Jane’s bed. A few minutes of silence past before Clarke broke the silence.

“Would you like me to contact someone, a relative maybe?” She was met with nothing but a blank stare from the brunette.

“Aright. Care to tell me how you ended up here, then?”

She tried again with no reply.

“Where are you from?”

No reply.

“How old are you?”

Crossing her arms tightly against her chest the blonde let out a long, exasperated sigh. Flipping the flashlight back and forth between her hands she paused.

“Tell me your name at least.” Clarke pleaded.

“I’m Lexa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2.  
> Don't forget to follow my tumblr - adebnamcareys.tumblr.com

“Hold still.”

“I am.”

“Not still enough.”

“How still is still enough?”

Clarke sighed in annoyance at the dark haired girl sitting across from her. It had been a week since Lexa first arrived at the hospital and everyday was the same as the rest. Everyday Clarke would enter the white walled room in which Lexa shared with an elderly woman and forced a smile on her face. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the few minutes she spent with the girl, it was that Lexa wasn’t one to make small talk and thus made every moment around her doctor awkward and uncomfortable. It was as if after she admitted her name to the doctor, she had clammed up and refused to say anything else. After the second day, Clarke decided it best not to push the girl too far and so stopped asking questions and started commenting on mundane things such as the weather. Some days Lexa would nod in agreement and others she would remain tight lipped and pretend not to hear her doctor at all. She was a weird one that was for sure, a complete mystery.

“Finished.” Clarke said with a relieved sigh as she began putting the bandages back into their box.

Changing Lexa’s head bandage was a painstaking process that took too long and required too much energy. The sole reason: the dark haired girl refused to stop moving. Any movement around her head or facial area made her flinch away like she’d been slapped or worse. She was obviously sensitive to anybody going near the rock-like bump on the back of her head despite the fact she knew that Clarke wouldn’t hurt her. Subconsciously, Clarke knew Lexa didn’t acquire this injury by accident and as a doctor, the correct procedure would be to phone the police, but putting herself in Lexa’s position she felt best to act dumb.

Packing her things away carefully, she made a dash for the door. She didn’t want to hang around the other girl for too long, it made her nervous and light headed. The latter, may not be Lexa’s fault though, the patients rooms were always stuffy and claustrophobic.

“I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Okay, Dr. Griffin” Lexa replied now looking aimlessly out the window.

Taking a quick glance out to where Lexa was staring, Clarke noticed the sky was almost completely black and rain was beginning to bucket down. Making a mental note to buy an umbrella in the gift shop before she went home, she turned and closed the door behind her. Leaning up against the door Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. The cold wood felt nice against the back of her neck, it was calming and felt comfortable.

-

The walk home wasn’t so bad, the rain wasn’t as heavy as she’d expected it to be but it was still drizzling. As she was about to enter the front door she met Bellamy coming against her with a sloppy grin on his face.

“You’re home earlier than usual”

“I finished quick and left quicker” Clarke shrugged moving to put her umbrella over Bellamy’s head now that they were both outside. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Scanning him quickly Clarke smirked goofily.

“’Someone have a date?”

“What gave it away?” Bellamy asked, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Clarke couldn’t help but notice him glancing sheepishly at his watch, bouncing on his heels. It was all too clear he was in a rush but didn’t want to shake her off.

“Go.” She said before kissing him on the cheek and walking into her building, shaking to remove the rain drops that had decided to rest on her jacket. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed that he was heading out, Clarke was really in need of some company and he was usually her go-to guy. Sighing in defeat the doctor realised tonight would be another night of bad Netflix movies and caramel flavoured popcorn.

-

Kicking her boots off she flopped carelessly down onto her sofa. In her own opinion, her sofa was one of the best investments she’d ever made. Clarke had picked it up one summer afternoon in a flea market just outside of town. Bellamy had called her crazy when she bought it for $5 and that she was overpaying but when the girl had brought it home and cleaned it up a bit he soon changed his mind. It was long, comfortable and a dark shade of red. Many nights were spent lying on that couch watching movies and finishing med-school assignments, it was like a companion at this stage.

It wasn’t long until Clarke settled on watching old “Friends” re-runs. She was comfortable in this positon, her feet were cosy on the sofa and the fire was roaring beside her. Nothing could move her from where she sat, not even if Beyonce herself was outside her front door banging to come in. Despite her best efforts to focus on what she was watching, her mind kept flipping back and forth between her patients. This happened a lot when she allowed her mind to wander, it was clear she was far too invested in her job. Lexa was the patient that worried her the most however, her injury was no accident and it scared Clarke that she was going to be released soon. What if it happened again and next time she ended up worse, or dead?.

It was in that moment that her phone started buzzing, like fate or something like that. Clarke bit down on her lip hard and cursed. The hospital were phoning. They rarely phoned when she’d finished a shift.

“Dr. Griffin.” Clarke said monotonically

“Sorry to bother you Doctor, we wouldn’t ring unless it was urgent.”

“I know.”

“One of your patients is missing.”

“Which one?” Clarke hissed into the phone.

-

When she reached the hospital Clarke’s blood was boiling and she could feel herself potentially blowing up inside. How do you lose a patient? The hospital isn’t huge, it’s not some maze that people just go missing in because they can’t find their way around. It was only three stories, the top being paediatric and the second being for everyone else. Unless the patient had wandered off into the emergency room on the ground floor and skipped out, there wasn’t many places she could go. She would stand out, the girl was in a hospital robe for goodness sake.

Clarke was quickly snapped out of her tirade of thoughts when the nurse appeared before her.

“Well?”

“No sign of her yet.” The blonde nurse admitted in defeat.

Without further delay, Clarke set off in search of her patient herself. If you want something done right you’ve got to do it yourself after all. After twenty minutes of scouring around with no luck, the doctor decided she was in desperate need of a bottle of water. Running tired her out, especially when it involved flights of stairs.

-

The cafeteria was bustling with families of patients and staff. The place itself wasn’t big which made getting a table to yourself impossible. One of the main things the doctor hated about the hospital. As Clarke began to scan the room she noticed someone.

Lexa.

She was sat opposite a dark skinned man, his hair tied back carelessly in a bun. Did they all seriously forget to check one of the most obvious places? Clarke internally kicked herself and slapped herself on the forehead.  
“idiot.” She muttered under her breath.

Upon approaching her patient she couldn’t help but notice the scowl on her face. She was used to seeing her face stern and solemn but this time there was something different about her features. Her eyes were slit and her lip was curling up, snarling almost. Lexa was furious.

“What do you mean it’s not taken care of? Didn’t I leave you in charge of settling this mess?”

“He’s too clever, Lex. He’s got too many people”

It was then that Clarke felt best to make her presence known. She coughed awkwardly to alert the girl she was there and approached the table. The mood was tense and she knew she’d walked into something that she was unwelcome to. When she stood beside Lexa, the man rushed up to his feet, nodded goodbye to his friend and made a dash for the door. It was a peculiar sight that was for sure, something she was sure Lexa was used to. Clarke shifted uncomfortably before speaking.

“You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“I had meet with-“

“Your boyfriend is no excuse” Clarke interrupted before the dark haired girl has a chance to reply.

Lexa’s head fell back and she let out a light chuckle. It wasn’t an obnoxious laugh to say “wow, you idiot” but a sincere giggle, she’d honestly found was Clarke said amusing. The sound was mesmerising, it made Clarke forget that this girl was her most impossible patient to date. The smile that had spread across Lexa’s face was contagious and Clarke couldn’t help but grin in response to it. She wasn’t sure what she said that was so funny so she let it go, it was the first time her patient genuinely smiled around her and she liked it. A lot.

“Back to bed.” Clarke said with a smirk, she offered to hand to Lexa to help her up, and the girl took it.

-

The next day Clarke entered Lexa’s room and smiled sweetly at the girl who simply nodded in acknowledgement. Today was the day that Clarke was going to clear her to leave, if she felt she was ready of course. The room was brighter than usual, the window was opened for the first time in a number of days and there was a vase of lavenders beside her bed. Clarke noticed that the smell of them lifted the room up, even if it was just a tiny bit. The doctor could feel Lexa’s eyes watching her curiously as she took in her surroundings. The elderly woman in the room was fast asleep, letting out a faint snore every once in a while. When Clarke went to remove Lexa’s bandage, she didn’t flinch, not once. It was as if she was becoming okay with Clarke touching her, it was after all only an entire week. Biting her lip in concentration Clarke allowed her hand to massage the back of the girls head, just above her neck. The large lump that was once there was now after receding greatly.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Lexa blurted out before Clarke could finish her check-up.

“Oh.” Was all Clarke could say.

She felt her entire face heat up with embarrassment. Of course he wasn’t her boyfriend, she could do so much better than him. He wasn’t great looking when Clarke thought back. He was rugged, too muscly and had a scar just above his lip. He looked like the type of guy that could break you in half if he tried. The memory caused Clarke to shiver.

“Dr. Griffin?”

“Yes?” Clarke answered making eye contact with the girl as she did. There it was again, blue on green. It made the hairs on her arms stand up every time. It was something she couldn’t explain, like something inside her clicked whenever it happened.

“Am I getting cleared to leave?”

“Yeah.”

Lexa smiled faintly, fidgeting with her blue robes as she did. There was something about her, something in this moment that made her seem almost childlike. She looked so little in the large bed, like it was going to swallow her hole. Lexa’s hair was tied back in a messy bun and the bags under her eyes told many stories but she still looked beautiful. Clarke smiled a small smile at the innocence surrounding this mysterious girl.

“It’s lovely outside, don’t you agree?” Lexa said absentmindedly.

For the first time in a week she was the one making awkward conversation and not Clarke. It felt different, not a bad different, but different all the same. It was then that Clarke sat down in the same armchair she did every day and glanced outside the window.

“It is.”

-

Clarke walked Lexa to the hospital exit, her heart felt heavy but she couldn’t explain why. She made it a habit of accompanying her patients to the door when they were cleared to leave and Lexa was no different. Or, was she?. Lexa trudged beside her. She hadn’t anything with her besides a plastic bag that Clarke had gotten her from the gift shop to carry her things in. Of course, the only things Lexa actually had were a toothbrush, gum and eyeliner. Eyeliner was the only thing she had on her when she arrived at the hospital, besides her phone, but that was a necessity.

Clarke couldn’t stop the feeling of worry that over took her when they reached the front door. She was just allowing Lexa to leave, without finding out what actually happened to her, and without calling the authorities. What if she was just allowing the dark haired girl out into the world where she was possibly in danger? Clarke checked herself quickly at the latter thought. This wasn’t James Bond, this was the real world, and she was sure she was just overreacting entirely.

“Isn’t your friend coming to collect you?” Clarke asked when she scanned around and noticed no one there to accept Lexa in with open arms.

“Gustus?” Lexa replied almost surprised. “Of course not, he’s got work to do.”

The last part made Clarke squint at the girl beside her. Work. Lexa just brushed off the assumption that someone would be there to collect her, like she wasn’t important enough or something. It made Clarke’s heart hurt, she knew what it felt like to be alone. Until she met Bellamy of course. He’d accepted her straight away into his life when she was most alone. Maybe Lexa needed that.  
Lexa turned to leave when she stopped in her tracks.

“Thank you..” she began realising she didn’t know her doctors first name.

“Clarke.”

“Thank you, Clarke” Lexa continued, the name feeling strange on her tongue.

And then she left. She walked straight out the front door, plastic bag in hand and a serious look on her face. Lexa didn’t glance back once, they were only acquaintances after all. Strangers even.

Clarke was sure that would be the last time she would ever see Lexa again, but boy was she wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter!

**4 weeks later.**

Clarke found herself staring blankly out her bedroom window. It was a warm day, the sky was a dark shade of blue and the trees outside her apartment were standing tall and fierce. Every so often a dash of wind would pass and rustle the dark leaves as it did so. The sight was calming, serene almost and it made Clarke feel happy on the inside for a brief moment.

The past few weeks had been uneventful, too uneventful. Normally, the hospital would see up to three major accidents a week (majority of them on the weekends because teenagers were reckless idiots when they’re not in school). However, for the past 4 weeks there had only been one a week, excluding this week but it was only Tuesday so the week was still young.

The first of the accidents, was a car collision just outside of the city that left three of the passengers severely injured but no deaths thanks to one of Clarke’s colleague’s quick thinking. She remembers gruesomely the look on the drivers face when he realised his forefinger was missing and it wasn’t coming back. Having to explain to a person their finger was lost, untraceable, in the wreckage was never a fun time but they managed it without incident.

The second accident, a week and a day later, was a building collapse. It wasn’t a catastrophic collapse by any means and it only left a few people bed ridden overnight but it was still serious. A condemned building was being investigated by some local kids because one of they swore they saw “A ghost, dude” through the window. Again, kids on the weekends were idiots.

The third accident was Clarkes least favourite of them all. A mom and her son were brutally killed during an armed robbery in a convenient store in their neighbourhood. They’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time and by some odd twist of fate they’d arrived to the hospital alive but both died on the table during surgery. Clarke remembers sadly, placing her hand on her knee still looking out the window to where the leaves rustled, the noise the woman’s husband made when she told him his wife didn’t make it. It was something that sent a chill down her spine and a sick feeling to that stayed in the pit of her stomach for days following.

Being a doctor came with many responsibilities, sometimes responsibilities that scarred Clarke and left her feeling numb for a while afterwards. Her friend Raven claims that was why she had trouble dating, along with her hectic schedule of course and maybe she wasn’t too wrong. Clarke had only been with one person in the last five years and she’d never been too emotionally invested in their relationship to care when it ended once and for all. He was a decent guy as far as guys came of course, he was always kind to her and he made her laugh accordingly. Finn had dark shaggy hair and lovely blue eyes like her own but she never felt a pull towards them. It never felt 100% with him and that was entirely her own fault she was sure. He had tried to give her everything, his love included but Clarke Griffin wasn’t satisfied with having someone’s love not since she’d seen it torn apart and ruined too many times to count.

Standing up from where she was sat she brushed herself down and moved towards the mirror to examine her reflection. Her hair was swept back into a bun on the top her head and she wore a loose t-shirt over a pair of leggings- her casual “day off” look. Chewing at her bottom lip slightly she couldn’t help but notice the dark bags that resided under her eyes. They were like a permanent part of her face nowadays and they were becoming darker and darker as the years progressed.

It was then that she heard frantic knocks on her front door. Glancing down at her watch Clarke noted that it was only 5:05pm and Bellamy shouldn’t be home from work yet. She never thought to wonder about her other friends because they always rang her before calling over to give her a heads up since most of the time she was slaving away at the hospital.

Trudging towards the frantic knocking Clarke sighed. It was probably those girl scouts again trying to pawn off their disgusting cookies like they always did despite her constant refusal. Placing one hand on her hip to try and act superior to the little girls, she opened the door swiftly.

“I don’t want whatever you’re selling!“ Clarke began sounding irritated, eyes closed and face hot. When she opened her eyes to take in the children she gasped.

Piercing green eyes stared blankly back at her, confusion written across the other person’s brow.

Clarke’s jaw dropped as she took in the familiar girl. Her face was pale, ghostly almost, in comparison to the last time she saw her. The side of her face was splattered with dry blood and she had obvious bruises below her sharp cheekbones and ones that appeared to be surfacing just underneath her eyes. Clarke was frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do or say. She hadn’t seen Lexa in a month almost and the last place she expected to run into the girl was at her front door.

“I wanted to go to the hospital, I did but I don’t trust anyone there. No, that’s a lie I trust you- I think, even though I don’t know you. Maybe this was a bad idea. I should go.” 

Lexa’s words were rushed and panicky and it was clear she was uncomfortable being there. She was about to turn on the spot and run away when Clarke reached out to grab her arm softly as not to hurt her further.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Clarke said pulling the shaking girl into her apartment.

-

Clarke sat Lexa down on her sofa, concern written all over her face and went to grab her emergency first aid kit from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

“I’ll be straight back”.

Lexa hadn’t said a word since she’d entered the house, her eyes just stared widely around her, almost like a rabbit caught in headlights. Clarke’s heart was racing rapidly against her chest and a large knot had made its way into her throat. Whatever happened to Lexa was her fault, she could had contacted the police the first day she met Lexa and she didn’t, she was trying to be the good guy and not a snitch. She should have followed protocol and gotten the girl help when she so desperately needed it but she just let her wander freely out of the hospital without looking back. This was her fault. Dropping her head in shame she avoided any eye contact with her bathroom mirror and she gripped the sides of the sink attempting to gain some composure.

“Breathe, Clarke. Breathe.” She warned herself before reaching for medicine cabinet and walking out the girl waiting for her.

-

When Clarke returned, Lexa’s hands were placed neatly in her lap and she stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. Even though only a couple of minutes had passed, you could see the bruises below her eyes getting more prominently purple.

Lexa looked stronger than the last time she’d seen her. Her arms were after filling out, they were more defined, like she’d been working out more and her face was plumper, but that could be swelling related.

Placing the first aid kit on the coffee table, Clarke knelt down in front of the green eyed girl and began to clean away the specks of blood that covered her face. She noted that she had no open gash on her face, which only meant one thing: the blood was not her own. The thought sent a chill through her and she tried not to focus on it too much. After the blood was nowhere to be seen Clarke applied lotion to the bruises to stop them darkening further.

“Is there any more injuries?” Clarke asked almost shyly.

Nodding Lexa began to pull her wife beater over her head and that’s when Clarke’s eyes grew wide and her stomach dropped. There was a line of fresh, white scars covering her abdomen, one of which wasn’t after healing like the rest. It was weeping a yellow-life puss and Clarke bit the inside of her mouth until she tasted crimson. Tracing her fingers over the scars she tried not to sound shaky.

“These weren’t there last month.”

Lexa shook her head in reply but she kept her eyes fixed on the red wall ahead of her, not making any eye contact. Her face looked solemn, like the first time Clarke met her. She was starting to think this was Lexa’s “don’t cry, don’t act weak” face and she made a mental note of it for future reference. Focusing on the weeping wound Clarke began to wipe it down and clean it out before stitching it back up.

“I looked you up.” Lexa stated after a awhile without much emotion in her voice. “In case you were wondering how I got your address. I’m not a stalker. I didn’t follow you home some dark evening when you weren’t looking, I just looked you up.”

Clarke felt a slight smile creep into the corners of her mouth. How Lexa had gotten her address hadn’t even crossed her mind, she was too preoccupied with fixing her wounds to worry about that minor detail. It was sweet how insecure Lexa sounded though, like she genuinely wanted Clarke to believe her.

“Stalker Lexa has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Clarke whipped forcing a smirk out of the other girl.

-

When Clarke was finished she placed her things away and took a seat beside the brown haired girl. Turning to face her, Clarke sat cross legged on the sofa. She didn’t speak for a while, she just took Lexa in.

“What..” Clarke began furrowing her brow. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what happened, she was too scared to find out. Maybe that was selfish of her but she couldn’t help the feeling inside of her. She couldn’t stop the feeling of guilt that was taking over her body.

“What happened?” Lexa finished staring down at her hands. “I’m in trouble, Clarke. Big trouble”

“Care to elaborate?”

Lexa simply shook her head obviously unable to find her voice. Clarke noted her jaw tightening and Lexa’s eyes drop to the floor. Pushing her wasn’t going to help and Clarke was certain the girl would fill her in. Eventually.  
Lexa stood up suddenly running her hands aggressively through her hair. Her green eyes darted down and collided with Clarkes blue ones.

“I should go.” The brunette announced.

“Where are you going to go?”

“My apartment.” Lexa sighed dejectedly

Something inside Clarke dropped. Lexa couldn’t go home, she couldn’t go back to the place where she was obviously not safe. The thought petrified Clarke and she wasn’t going to let Lexa slip away again. Especially not now, especially not after she arrived at her front door.

Clarke reached up and wrapped her hand around Lexa’s wrist, quickly dropping it again when she felt a jolt of energy run through her. It felt electric, like a shock wave, it was unexplainable and it made Clarke’s cheeks flush red. Standing up she stood toe to toe with the other girl.

“You can’t go home.” Clarke began, her voice was rushed and wavered slightly “it’s not safe, Lexa.”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed and held a fixed gaze with Lexa.

“You can stay here.”

“What?” Lexa asked bewildered and wide eyed. “You don’t know me, Clarke. I could be a mass murderer for all you know.”

Clarke let out a quiet laugh and smirked.

“No, but I don’t want you getting hurt. I don’t want this happening again. Plus, I’ve plenty of room here.”

Before Lexa could reply Clarke turned around and walked into her kitchen. She could feel her stomach churning in on itself and she was sure the other girl was the same. Her refrigerator was relatively empty in comparison to normal and after a few minutes of deliberation she decided she should just call in for takeout.

“Thai or Chinese food?” Clarke asked over her shoulder to Lexa who had taken a seat at the table.

“Thai would be satisfactory.” Lexa half smiled.

-

Clarke spent that evening laying on her sofa, Lexa beside her. Their bodies lay rigid not knowing what was okay and what wasn’t. Every time their hands or legs touched both girls would react the same. They would pull away awkwardly hoping to forget that it ever happened, until it happened again of course like it always did.

They didn’t talk about much and when they did it wasn’t about anything too serious or heavy. One thing Clarke learned however was that Lexa loved comedies and she that was strangely good at predicting the end of the movies. It made Clarke smile and her heart fluttered every time Lexa would grin like she’d accomplished something fantastic.

After a couple of hours Lexa fell fast asleep, her head resting on Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke noted how peaceful a sleeper she was, like she hadn’t a care in the world when the blonde knew everything was the opposite.

At the end of the day Clarke decided something. Lexa was in danger, she was broken, she was hurt and Clarke Griffin was going to do her very best to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far, I really appreciate it! Feedback is always welcome and don't forget to follow my tumblr @ adebnamcareys.tumblr.com.


End file.
